The True Way of the Ninja
by UltimateAnimeRuler
Summary: Everybody enjoys their lives while training just in case enemies come. The village is still being rebuilt but Itachi and his friends come and make it worst. Why are they after Naruto? Suddenly, some people earn feelings for another. NarSak and more...


**Naruto: The True way of the Ninja**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Ninja**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Hello people! As you might know, this is my first Naruto story! Also my 4th one of all my storys. Feel free to read the others. One is an Inuyasha and Sonic crossover which is super short. There's an Kingdom hearts story which has 2 chapters, workin on chap 3! And an Inuyasha one that has 10 chapters! The first 6 chapters are short because I was a noob, but know I type longer chapters. I hope you enjoy this story! Pairings are: NarHin, SakSas, ShikTimar, and NejTen. NejTen is the '--'. I put '--' because I could only put to more characters. Well, 3 couples...I hope you enjoy the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto yawned as he woke up. He looked outside, it was nice and bright. The clock read 2:00 pm. Naruto yelled "Ah! Why didn't someone wake me! I was supposed to meet the others at seven!" Naruto rushed around getting his clothes on. Finally he went to the meeting place.

Good thing was a clone was their. Then Naruto remembered that he used the shadowclone justu in his dreams. He must of actually done it and his clone went. "Okay guys, its time for training!" Naruto froze. He could get in big trouble if they found out that he was a clone.

Naruto had to face Sasuke, and Sakura had to face a clone of herself. While Sasuke was getting his kunai and shruiken, Naruto destroyed his clone and stood there. Kakashi turned to them "So you to remember perfectly what we did today, right?" Naruto hesitated but shook his head.

Kakashi sighed. He told Naruto everything they had to do. "Well, remember we had to focus all of our chakra into one spot?" Naruto nodded. "Remember this time. You have to think of only that area. Then imagine everything you like or love coming into it. You should feel a pulse and then you have it there."

Naruto nodded once again. "Okay Kakashi-Sensei! I remember perfectly now!" Finally the battle started. Naruto yelled "Hya! Mass Shadow Clone justu!" All the clones attacked Sasuke. "Fire Style Jutsu!" It destroyed a lot but not all the clones. "Na-ru-to! Uza-maki-Barrage!" Sasuke grunted in pain.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke charged at him. Naruto did what Kakashi said. He balanced himself on his finger so Sasuke attacked air. Sasuke gasped. Naruto acutally did it. Naruto grinned. He did a spin and _Wham!_ Naruto kicked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke frowned. '_Since when did Naruto get so strong?' _He thought.

Sakura who was near saw. She finished of her clone and cried out "Sasuke-kun! Are you all right?" Of course that disturbed Naruto. The girl he had a crush on was worrying about his enemy. '_Well, life can't be perfect.' _Naruto thought. He walked off into the forest. He sighed and leaned against a tree.

He felt someone trip over him. It was Hinata. Bad thing was that she fell on top of Naruto, and her lips fell upon his. She parted right away and her face became 100 red. Naruto's did to. Hinata just ran of. Unfortuantly, Ino saw it all, and she _is_ the _Queen_ of gossip. She ran of to tell ' The Forehead Girl' .

She was walking with a big smile on her face. Ino ran up to her. "Hey Sakura! Why are you so happy? Anyways I've got big news!" Sakura turned to her. Her smile staying, she answered her question. "Well, I'm so happy because he actually grinned at me! It was the first time he ever did anything like that to me!"

Ino sighed because she wanted Sasuke and he never smiled or grinned at her. Sakura asked about the news. Then Ino got all hyper again. "Okay! While I was walking in the forest, I saw Naruto there and Hinata fell and then they started to kiss!" Sakura nodded. She was glad that this happened.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura whispered. "Do you think that Hinata and Naruto might get together?" Ino thought for a while. She stood there. "Just maybe that might work." Ino suddenly yelled. "Wait! I HAVE TO TELL EVERYBODY IN TOWN!!!" Ino then ran of to tell everybody what happened

Sakura just stood there. Then she remembered what Sasuke did and skipped along with a big smile. Naruto got out of the forest. He noticed Sakura skipping. It looked like she was really happy. Naruto wondered why Sakura was so happy. He was going to ask her about it but he bumped into somebody.

"Hey watch it you !" Naruto yelled but then saw who he swored at...Hatake Kakashi! (Or in the english way-Kakashi Hatake!) Kakashi frowned. But Naruto didn't know because he had the stupid mouth thing on. Naruto started apoligizing like crazy. Finally, Kakashi covered Naruto's mouth.

Kakashi spoke like nothing happened. "I now understand Naruto, You had no idea that it was me and you thought it was a random person so you swore to 'him' because he crashed into you." Naruto nodded having no idea what he said. Kakashi just disapeared. Sakura was still in sight.

Naruto started to run but bumped into somebody else. "Hey! Why you..." But this was not a random person(again). It was Sasuke! But for some reason he was happy. "Hello Naruto, if you want to fight me do it later." Naruto was now confused. Since when did Sasuke call him Naruto, tell him to fight him later instead of to get stronger, or be happy?

When Naruto was going to ask him about it he was gone. '_What the heck is happeneing? I run into Kakashi and Sasuke and they aren't really themselfs. Kakashi wouldn't understand why I swore right away. Also, the Kakashi I know always puts it in a normal and quick way so I understand.' _Naruto thought.

Naruto then looked for Sakura but it looked like she went of already. Suddenley, Sasuke came along. "Hey Sasuke! What the heck are you doing! You already greeted me in a weird way, you called me Naruto, told me to fight you later instead of to get stronger, and you were happy!"

Sasuke stood still. "How did you know that I was happy and that I was going to say that?" Naruto shook his head. "Because you said all that you dope!" Sasuke was now confused. Then he narrowed his eyes. "I think you've been tricked Naruto. I didn't come here earlier."

Naruto pushed the information in his head. "Wait a minute, I don't remember anything taken or so." Naruto said while rumaging through his bag to make sure. "Huh? My scrolls are gone! Even the sacred one I was going to give to Sakura-chan!" Sasuke who heard everything saw someone from the corner of his eye.

He was dressed in a long black cloak. He also had some red shapes on it. He had a head band of the village hidden in leaves. There was a line that cut the simbol. He had long hair like Sasuke, and had the...Sharingan! Sasuke gasped at what he saw. He threw a kunai at the stranger. The stranger caught it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes again. "Why are you here. I swear that I will kill you br-" Sasuke fell to the ground. The stranger grinned as he looked at some scrolls in his hand and then the kunai he thrown at Sasuke. Naruto just noticed this. "Hey! What did you do to Sasuke! Take this!" Naruto screamed as he threw 5 shruken.

The stranger caught them and threw them at Naruto. It went to fast to be seen. They all went into Naruto's back. "Why you..." Naruto fell unconsious. The stranger went up to Sasuke. "Your still to weak...brother..." Sasuke opened one eye. "...I...ta...ch...i..."

Itachi grinned. He grabbed Naruto and jumped away.


End file.
